Console Patron Unit/Super Dimension
Console Patron Units of the Super Dimension are goddesses who protect their own individual landmasses and primarily live in the a place called Celestia, which is the world above that of the human realm. Birth Hyperdimension Neptunia In the original game, the CPUs of the Super Dimension were created by Arfoire and Histoire and each posses only a quarter of the power of a true goddess. The four CPUs each retain aspects of Arfoire who in essence is their mother due to her being the reason for their creation. Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1 In the remake, the CPUs of the Super Dimension were created by the original goddess and Histoire, and Arfoire raised them alongside of Histoire as a surrogate mother of sorts. The CPU Candidates however, were also created by Histoire by utilizing each nation's share energy. Responsibilities *'Providing Protection': The CPUs main duty is to protect the land she rules from any threat. Powers and Abilities Each CPU possesses a common set of powers and abilities. Powers *'Hard Drive Divinity': CPUs with the capability to can transform into their goddess form, allowing them to access the power of their equipped Processor Units. *'Share Condensation': CPUs can condense the shares they acquire and turn it into power. Condensing their shares is also what allows them to transform into goddess form or gain access to their weapon. *'Flight': CPUs can fly distances, levitate from the ground, and fight from high altitudes above ground. *'Immortality': CPUs in power will not age. In Hyperdimension Neptunia, If they are in Celestia, they will never go hungry nor get tired. This doesn't mean that CPUs are completely invincible. They can still be incapacitated and even die in combat or due to insufficient shares. *'Passive Protection': In Hyperdimension Neptunia, this passive ability allows them to protect their nations, including from monsters, even if they are away from their nation. Transformation As mentioned previously, CPUs have the ability to transform between human and goddess forms, but their range extends past just those. CPUs are capable of taking on up to five forms: *'Human Form': The normal form of all the CPUs before HDD is activated. *'Goddess (CPU) Form': The form that is taken after HDD is activated. Weaknesses *'Share Reliance': As CPUs rely on share, it can also act as their weakness. Without enough share, CPUs can be incapacitated and even die. In some cases, CPUs just lose their powers and live on as a human for the rest of their lives. *'Virus': Acting as a status ailment starting in Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2, Virus seals their ability to transform into HDD form. List of CPUs Each nation has its own CPU and CPU Candidates. However, the CPU Candidates only exist Re;Birth1. Trivia *The current CPUs and CPU Candidates are based on 7th generation consoles and handhelds, with Neptune and Nepgear being based on fictitious ones, since the last Sega console is the 6th generation console Sega Dreamcast. *Vert (Green Heart) is the only CPU who doesn't have a sister. Therefore, Leanbox doesn't have its own CPU Candidate. Category:Console Patron Unit